mcrwfandomcom-20200215-history
Shade Realm Stories
This is a collection of all the stories (I could find) about the Shade Realm. Enjoy! Please feel free to add your story to the list. And Then There Was Darkness - By Boboonski (Theory of Creation 1#) In the beginning there was light. Light across the over world and through the valleys. It pooled in the rolling hills and streamed down the mountain. All was bright, all was lit. Then there was the rebels. The shades, people called them. They saw the darkness in the light, they saw that the light was a mask, hiding the dark truth of the over world from the people who inhabited it. They wanted to reveal the truth to the people, but the people did not want to see it. The people would shun the shades, for fear of revealing what the world really was. "Ignorance is bliss" the shades would say accusingly. "Knowledge is power." And so the shades sought power. They dug deep into the ground, but no matter how deep they dug, there was still light. The light was all controlling. The light was more powerful than anything. The light was happiness, the light was courage. In fact the only thing the light didn't have was knowledge. In so the shades sought knowledge. They sailed cross the world, travelling threw robust cities and quiet country-sides, but they could not find knowledge. Eventually they came across an old man in a white tunic. "You can not find knowledge. You must create knowledge." He told them. So they set to work. They studied the flowers and the bees and the trees. They studied the stones and the hills and the mountains. And they made knowledge. They wrote it down in a book. After thirty days and thirty nights there were twenty books. Then thirty, then 100, then 500. And soon there were piles on piles of books. After two years of studying, they called upon the light. "LIGHT" They said, "We now have knowledge and knowledge is power. We want to ask one more question to complete our books. What secrets does the light hide behind it?" The light did not answer. It did not answer for days on end and then something changed. It was different from the constant light, different indeed. It was the dark. The light had not answered, it had shown. In the dark there were monsters. Terrible monsters and terrible beasts. The shades were horrified, and called on the light to return. This time, the light answered. "I provided peace to the lands, but you wanted more so I revealed the dark to you. The dark is called the night, and the light is called the day. All who did not protest against the light, shall be able to live in the day, and skip the night. Those who did protest, shall be condemned to the night, and shall not exist in the day. You can keep your knowledge, shade warriors, but at a cost. This is the cost. All who seek the knowledge may visit the Shade Realm, but all who sought power, shall never again see the light." Twisted Knowledge - ThaumasTheIceBeing (Theory of Creation #2) The Shade was once a part of the Overworld. The people who lived in The Shade Region were dark-skinned and had blonde hair. Their favorite colors were dark red , grey , and black. In the year 100 AD , a Shade Lander decided to become a wizard. He looked into the dark arts and found himself twisted , corrupted by the very words he read. He took over the region , torturing the Shade Landers , turning some into mutant creatures the likes of which the world had never seen. Finally , as he was just about to take over the other regions of the Overworld , a young wizard who's name was never revealed sent the Shade to a whole other dimension. He sent the Shade into Limbo , where it stayed since. The dark wizard was caught between the Overworld and Limbo and split into billions of pieces. His dark sorcery still lurks around the Overworld , occasionally opening portals to The Shade in dark areas...